Payback Time
by RISE OF THE PHOENIX NARUTO
Summary: Naruto Godlike. Awakens full abilities at Forest Of death. Minato is a conniving bastard cheating on Kushina with Tsume Inuzuka before she died after extraction of Kyuubi. Naruto overprotective of his little sister. Extreme Konoha bashing except a few. Main pairing: Naruto x Mei. ( Please give me a few suggestions, the maximum women Naruto is going to have is 4).


**Payback Time (I Ain`t Taking Shit From Nobody, `Coz I`m Naruto Fuckin` Uzumaki)**

 **Disclaimer: I Don`t own Naruto, if I did I would`ve let him beat armies and bijuus by himself.**

 **Chapter 1**

" **GOGYOU FUIN!** "Shouted Orochimaru as he sealed the Kyuubis chakra in Naruto`s navel, but what he didn`t know was that he unleashed Narutos true powers and the true Naruto will come to light. After Naruto was knocked unconscious Orochimaru gave the curse seal of heaven to Sasuke and disappeared without trace.

Sakura looked between Naruto and Sasuke, both unconscious and knew she could take one of them, so she picked up Sasuke and sneered down on Narutos unconscious form and said,

"You`re a worthless baka, all you do is get in Sasuke-kuns way. I hope you die, you DEMON!" She shouted the last part. But what she didn't know was that Naruto regained consciousness and heard it and he was enraged before he slipped into unconsciousness due to his pain that was coming from his head.

Seals glowed on his body and began to break, all the seals except the one holding the Kyuubis soul. While Naruto was unconscious memories of people he didn't know began to filter in his mind and their powers becoming engrained to his soul. The memories were of Magneto and his control over metal, Jean Grey and Charles Xavier telekinesis and telepathy, Quicksilver (A/N: Magneto son) speed, Gambit powers to charge kinetic energy into any object ( living and non-living) and upon impact it explodes ( A/N: but Naruto will have the ability to allow it to explode or not) and teleportation ( A/N: Jumper movie). Naruto gains all these powers but no drawbacks thanks to the Kyuubis influence.

Naruto grew a few feet, he was as tall as Shikamaru, and his hair grew longer until it's at the top of his back, also his hair changed to a different colour at the back and his bangs, they changed into a scarlet colour while the other parts is gold. He has heterochromia eyes thanks to the little bit of Kyuubis chakra that Kyuubi is able to use and to help Naruto regains his true powers and personality back, thanks to his ungrateful father godfather, Sandaime, the council, the elders and the village except a certain few.

Naruto stood up and rolled his arms to get the stiffness out of his joints due to him falling off the tree, no thanks to his ungrateful bitch of a teammate. He takes out a metal coin that was in his pocket due to him having loose change when he had ramen. Naruto heard rustling and looked up to see an Iwa team ambushing him, he flicked the coin then using his magnetic control, he controlled it and went through the Iwa teams heads, they were dead before they knew it, this all happened in a second as his bloodied coin came back to him, he cleaned it and put it in his pocket.

Naruto chuckles to himself and says, "It's good to be back, Assholes."

He took off to look for his bastards of teammates, while thinking that now that he is back, Fuck the rules anybody messes with me, they`re dead and most of the people in Konoha dead or alive is on his shit list. Thanks to his knew telepathic ability, he was able to find his teammates faster than he thought.

Naruto saw them getting attacked by Oto Nin and just stayed where he was and suppressed his powers and chakra from Team 9 who was on the branch below him. He watched as his team get assisted by Team 10 and Rock Lee, he doesn't care what happens to them, he only cares if they live so he could pass the 2nd round of the Chunin Exam. An interesting thing, well n Narutos opinion, was that Sasuke using the curse seal of heaven that Orochimaru gave him to dislocate, Zaku one of the Oto Nin, shoulders.

After the drama was over, Naruto tailed his team all the way to the tower while being pissed because not one of his 'friends' ask where he was, this proved to Naruto that they were faking their friendship to him. The ones that he cared for was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was dead and his little sister, Natsumi who was only few minutes younger than him.

….

Once they arrived at the tower and opened the scrolls, Naruto stealthily jumped behind them, out of the scroll came Iruka, one of who tried to fake friendship with Naruto to ensure loyalty to the village, Naruto found out when he overheard Iruka at a pub drunk and explained what the plan was for Narutos loyalty.

"Congratulations, you passed. You only have one day to get rejuvenated for the 3rd exam, I will show you three to your resting rooms." Explained Iruka.

"What do you mean 3, Iruka-Sensei? Its only me and Sasuke-Kun, we couldn`t find Naruto No Baka," Asked Sakura.

"What a lying, filthy and ugly bitch you are, Whoreuno, you left me for dead back there and I would advise you," Naruto leaned in close behind hear and whispered in a demonic voice that echoed off the walls and the two occupants other than Naruto and Sakura heard it, **"Watch your back, I promise I will turn your mind into mush and piss on your dead corpse, just remember Haruno I… DON`T…. BREAK… PROMISES!"** Naruto growled out the last four words, this had the effect he wanted he saw her trembling, urinating and shitting in fear. Now he understood why Kyuubi loved this so much, he also saw that Sasuke was trembling in Jealousy and Iruka looking at him with fear in his eyes. So Naruto used his mind powers to erase what Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura heard and saw from their minds, for good.

"Umm.., Where were we?...Ah! Yes, I was going to show you your rooms, come and follow me," Iruka said.

With that Team 7 followed him to their rooms and when they got their they prepared themselves for the 3rd exam, but Naruto mastered his powers in his mindscape, but now is going to befriend the Kyuubi and become acquaintances.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto teleported himself in front of the gate and saw Kyuubi staring at him with interest. Kyuubi opened his jaw and began to speak in a rough tone,

 **"You interest me, ningen. You care for not if you kill other except your own kin not including your bastard of a father who sacrifice you for the village. I respect you, and for that you have earned the right to know my name. My name is Kurama."**

Naruto replied, "Thank you Kurama, please call me by my name Naruto, I believe you knew my mother, your previous jinchuriki."

 **"Yes, I did. I thought of her as my own kit, even though she didn`t believe me, because she was the type of person to act on impulse then ask later, due to my intimidating appearance, I will help you avenge her against that motherfuckin`** ** _Uchiha_** **that ruined your life,"** Kurama says the Uchiha in a venomous tone.

"I believe that I should get back now, the exam is going to start in a few minutes, Sayonara Mi Amigos," Naruto tells Kurama.

 **"Sayonara, Naruto Kit,"** Kurama replies.

….

Naruto managed to get in time to hear the instructions of the 3rd exam. Once all the process was done, Sasukes match was first. Naruto zones out and thinks of what to get his sister her favourite type of gift. He comes to and sees his name on the matching board and saw that he was going against an Iwa Nin. They both went on the floor to face against each other, when the instructor, Hayate Gekko started the match. Naruto didn't want to reveal any of his abilities because his bastard of a father was watching with his little sister, who wanted to become a Medic Nin like Tsunade.

Naruto began dodging and weaving away from the Iwa Nin`s techniques, while listening or reading everyone`s minds and how they expect him to lose, but Naruto didn't care, he wanted the Iwa Nin to waste his chakra. That idea got washed away when the Iwa Nin said something that made his blood boil.

"Once I beat you, I will make your sister my whore and make her scream so loud that even the heavens will hear it," the Iwa Nin said.

Naruto eyes were shadowed by his bangs, he got the metal coin out of his pocket and flicked it so fast, it made a sonic boom sound, using his control over metal he killed the Iwa Nin headshot, with one of his eyes glowing red under his hair where his eyes were being shadowed, he quickly put the coin back in his pocket before people began asking questions.

When Naruto was walking he said something that made everyone get chills sent down their spines and Goosebumps rising on their arms, "Ashes to Ashes, Life to Death and Death to Life, those who wronged me, my sister and our mother, I am coming for you one by one."

 **Authors Note: Sorry I never continued my other ff, I am currently having a writer's block, if anyone wants it please PM me.**


End file.
